Ladies First
by wee idgie
Summary: Catherine turns the tables on her lady. Sara/Cath Femmeslash... if this is not your thing, that's cool, don't read it. This is my first EVER attempt at fan fiction. Do be sweet young things and let me know what you thinks. Rated M for explicit content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer, this is just me playing with someone elses toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Ok, this is my first **_ever_ **attempt at fan fiction... and would you look at that, it's raunchy. lol. Well I figured that I had to make sure I could write a convincing sex scene before embarking on something with more depth and plot. Thank you to Kelly for being my beta reader. So guys, I would very much appreciate your thoughts and reviews, feedback makes me happy. Should I hang up my quill and ink or write some more?

**Warning:** This story has been rated **M** for _**explicit sexual content**_ between two consenting females. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**Ladies First**

As the front door slams shut I'm immediately pressed flush against it, the lithe body I've come to know each and every inch of, pinning me firmly in place. Her desire-laden eyes rake my face, coming to rest on my swollen lips. I feel myself shudder under her intense gaze.

-- -- --

The heat had really started building at our favourite little off-strip Italian restaurant. Just seeing Sara at any time is enough to quicken my pulse and make my lips feel parched, but tonight my whole body had betrayed me from the minute I set eyes on her.

The difference in our current shift pattern meant she was already waiting for me in our usual booth, a beer held loosely by slender fingers as she leaned comfortably back against the leather. She was wearing a figure-hugging shirt with the last button undone, revealing a delicious sliver of toned stomach above the waistband of her favourite jeans. I suddenly felt as if I'd just sprinted around the car-park three times before coming in and was struggling to keep my breathing under control as I walked towards her.

She saw me picking my way through the tables and an adorable smile graced her face, her eyes shining. Returning her smile, I settled opposite her and noted a familiar feeling beginning deep in the pit of my stomach. Definitely not hunger.

"Hey, you," she smiled, "I've ordered us spaghetti."

"Hey, yourself," I replied, captivated by her the way her chocolate-brown eyes danced as she held my gaze. "Good, I'm ravenous," but not for spaghetti I added silently.

I motioned to the waitress. "Can I get a beer?" Looking down at Sara's nearly empty bottle I corrected "Make that two."

"Sure." said the young girl grinning down at us.

"So, busy shift huh?" Sara commented, still smiling.

"Yeah, Greg's going to be pulling a double with all the evidence I've left him to process," I said with a note of apology in my voice.

"Ah, the Gregster loves it, really." she chuckled draining the last of her beer.

"He loves it when it's _your_ evidence he's processing." I teased. "It means he gets another excuse to talk to the girl of his dreams - and we both know what kind of dreams they are!" The last bit I added under my breath.

Sara fidgeted in her seat and a slow blush began to creep upwards from just below her collar. I couldn't resist encouraging it along.

"Uh-huh he has it _BAD_ for Sara Sidle, CSI."

My teasing was interrupted by the return of the waitress with the beer and our meals and Sara looked slightly relieved. She knows that Greg has been hankering after her like a puppy dog which she finds a constant source of embarrassment. Of course, the rest of the guys don't miss any opportunity to tease her about it relentlessly. I know she has a soft spot for Greg but fortunately for me, not _that_ kind of soft spot.

"What?" she looked at me questioningly and I realise I'd been staring at her.

"Nothing… I… it's just you're so beautiful." and I meant it with every ounce of my being.

She carefully loaded her fork with spaghetti and turned her soulful brown eyes on me, her lips twitching. She said nothing but pushed the fork into her mouth. I found myself desperately wanting to be that spaghetti.

Closing my eyes to steady the feeling that was growing in my stomach I pushed my own fork around the plate half-heartedly. I slid the plate to one side when I decided I'd tortured the bedraggled mess upon it enough.

Sara sighed and sat back pushing her plate across to join mine. She'd made much more of an effort than I had, and the plate was almost empty. She smiled her trademark gap-toothed smile and whispered over the top of her bottle. "That filled a hole." I tensed my muscles to try and control the wash of desire whirling round inside me and delay it settling in its intended destination.

Sara looked at me with her eyebrow raised above a twinkling brown eye, her lips forming into a small pout. "I thought you were ravenous? You've hardly touched it."

I just shrugged at her with an apologetic grin.

The waitress returned to collect the plates. "Would you like to see the dessert menu?" she asked, the same toothy grin as before plastered on her face.

Sara's pupils dilated as she turned her head to look directly at me. "I've already seen it." she replied thickly. Then to the waitress "I think we're going to have dessert at home."

I drew breath sharply at Sara's words and tone and the smouldering deep in my abdomen suddenly ignited into a burning, throbbing inferno.

The waitress didn't miss the look in Sara's eyes but she simply smiled and headed off to get the bill.

I stood, not sure that my legs would support my weight. Sara threw a bunch of bills on the table and pressed her left hand into the small of my back. She folded a twenty into the grinning waitresses hand with a wink as she guided me through the restaurant. I could feel all eyes were on us as we made our way to the door and out into the cool air.

Sara's fingers entwined with mine and she pulled me into a kiss. My lips melted instantly against hers and I opened my mouth to her, my tongue pushing against her lips. She pulled back. "Not here," she giggled at my abandon. "Where's the car?"

I groaned and pulled her across the tarmac towards where the Tahoe was parked. The instant the doors slammed shut my hands drew her face to mine and our lips clashed with a need that for my part bordered on desperation. I longed to touch Sara right now but I still had to drive us home.

Sara's hand wandered down my neck and chest to cup my breast.

"Stop." I mumbled into her mouth.

She pulled away, her fiery eyes studying me.

"If you carry on I won't be able to drive." I whispered breathlessly in explanation.

She arched her eyebrow, licked her lips, and settled comfortably back in her seat. I moaned softly as I watched her tongue slide back into her mouth.

'She had so much restraint' I thought to myself as she grinned at me.

I reconsidered her reserves of restraint as we pulled onto the drive. I'd only just stilled the engine when she leaned over me opening the door and pushing me out, climbing the seats to follow me. She thumped the door shut and dragged me towards the house. We made it as far as the step before she'd spun me into a prone position and lowered her lips to mine. Her hands could not be stilled and her fingers quickly found the buttons of my shirt popping them open as if they were press studs. I was moaning into her mouth each whimper being swallowed by her. I had to do something quickly before Sara had me naked in the front garden.

"S… Sara" I managed, my breath ragged.

She nodded and pushed the key into the lock swinging the door wide, dragging me inside and slamming it behind us.

-- -- --

I shudder again under her gaze. I feel as if I am naked to her already, though the only sign of my undress is my gaping blouse. She grinds her hips into mine as she brushes her finger so softly over my slightly parted lips, the air around us becoming heavy with our mutual desire.

"Sara… I… I want to…" she silences me as her thumb dips between my lips.

"Sssh, baby," she whispers, her gravelly voice sending shivers down my spine. Her next words don't surprise me, I've heard them many times before, "ladies first."

As the familiar words register, I once again try and fail to make them fit this situation and a wicked idea creeps into my mind.

"Sara, release me." I order in the strictest tone I can muster. She loosens her grip immediately a look of surprise and slight uncertainty in her eyes. I wonder if she'll play along as I formulate my little plan. I have to get this just right or I'll end up flat on my back underneath her in seconds.

I push forward sliding out from between my gorgeous lover and the door. My brain and my aching centre, too slow to catch on, ask why I'm doing this, why I'm stopping her, but my inner voice supplies the response, 'because you need to take control, just this once.'

Sara lets me step away and follows me with her eyes, white-hot desire mixing with confusion in those ebony depths. I step behind her and push her gently but firmly against the door where I'd been held captive only moments earlier. If Sara wants to get away, then physically there is no way I can hold her here, she can easily over-power me, but she remains pressed against the door with her back to me. I lick along her ear and let my breath tickle the sensitive hairs inside. She trembles causing my stomach to turn a somersault at my new-found dominance. I move to the buttons on her shirt and slowly undo them caressing the skin underneath with feather-light touches.

I draw the shirt over her shoulders and down her back raking my fingers over her skin as I remove the first obstacle. Unclasping her bra I slide my hands around her torso and underneath the flimsy fabric to cup both her breasts at the same time. She gasps and her hips push backwards against mine craving more contact. She squirms as I torment first one rock-hard nipple and then the other. I thrust back at her humping her against the door. She lets out a low guttural moan that is nearly my undoing as I struggle to keep a reign on the rising tide of arousal in my own body.

I lean into her ear and whisper, so softly that it almost can't be heard at all, "follow me."

With that, I let go and she is forced to stand under her own power. She stumbles forward, kicking off her shoes and following me into the bedroom looking at me curiously, yet submissively. Another extreme wave of arousal threatens as I realise she has relinquished all control to me. I raise my eyes from her feet up her legs, stopping deliberately at her hips. She shifts restlessly as I bore holes in the denim, electric pulses flashing and sparking behind my eyes.

I drop to my knees in front of her, my hands cupping her buttocks and trailing down the back of her legs.

"Oh God." she moans, her voice hoarse with need.

I torment her, undoing the belt and sliding the denim away from her slender legs painfully slowly, kissing every bit of flesh that comes into view. She trips forward over the crumpled-up jeans as I force her onto my bed.

Quickly removing my own blouse and jeans, I climb above her, hesitating momentarily to burn the memory of her squirming below me into my cerebrum. Lowering my body against hers I marvel once again at just how perfectly we fit together. She's like my missing jigsaw piece.

The lace of my bra that I've deliberately kept on is rubbing over her, teasing her erect nipples.

My hands hold her wrists down against the bed as I bring my lips down on hers. I've held off kissing her until this moment as I'm fully aware the tables could easily turn in this kiss. I thrust my tongue into her hot, needy mouth but keep it short and pull away again. 'I can do this if I keep them short' I tell myself. I repeatedly assault her lips and tongue with my carefully crafted kisses that never allow her to deepen them and gain control for which I'm rewarded with numerous frustrated throaty groans

Sara's breathing is erratic. She lays there looking at me with wild eyes. I kiss a torturous path over her chin, down her neck and shoulder blades edging nearer and nearer to the soft flesh of her breasts. I'm aware of my own heightened state of arousal and my actions become increasingly forceful to stop me losing control. I swear I could come just from seeing Sara in this state.

I seize one nipple in my mouth biting down firmly till Sara gasps and cries out. I follow with languid strokes of my tongue, swirling around and around the bruised nub. A string of saliva tries to keep the connection as I release the prone bud from my mouth and begin the same assault on the other.

I dip my tongue into her belly button and her hips leap off the bed into my face. I can't resist a little chuckle as I place a chaste kiss on the soft black cotton now less than an inch from my face.

"Oh, Catherine… oh God, Cat…"

I stop to look up at her. She's so incredibly beautiful that my heart melts with pure unadulterated love for this woman stretched out in front of me.

I've obviously paused longer than she expected as her eyes flutter open and she looks back at me. The emotions and desires that transfer between us in that single moment once again threaten to wash away my control.

I drag my fingers up the inside of her legs, parting her thighs a little more. Her choice in underwear is so sexy, tight, black cotton boy-shorts that right now are leaving very little to the imagination. I kneel between her splayed legs and run the back of my finger over the crotch of her knickers. Her hips are doing their own wild little dance, wriggling and squirming and the material below my fingers is fast becoming damp. I settle my body between her legs, kissing the outline of her lips and I'm rewarded with a half-strangled cry. I press my mouth over her and breathe through the fabric, matching the heat I can feel radiating from her. The smell of her arousal is intoxicating and fills my nostrils.

"Please, Cat… ple…"

Her words trail off into laboured panting as I jab my cotton-coated tongue against her clit. Suddenly it's not enough, I want to see her. I sit up and hook my thumbs into the last barrier between me and her nakedness.

"Yes, oh yes," she hisses as feels me drawing her knickers down her legs.

And there she is spread in front of me, exposed to me. Her wetness glistening and waiting, but I haven't quite finished my ride of dominance yet. I have one more surprise for my dark-eyed beauty.

She watches me as I raise the balled-up black fabric to my nose and inhale her scent.

Her mouth falls open and she moans. "Shit, Cat what are you trying to do to me?"

Her hips are lifting off the bed and I know she is willing me to enter her. She wants to feel me thrusting inside her. I close my eyes, her underwear still pressed against my face. Oh how I want that too but I have one last scheme, the mere thought of which has caused me to flood my own underwear liberally.

I pull away from her and slide off the foot of the bed. She hears my feet connect with the floorboards and gawps up at me, a look of bewildered longing in her eyes. I have never teased her like this before but with a flood building between her legs matching the one between my own, there's no doubt that I'm going to continue.

I sit on the chair at the foot of my bed, close my eyes to compose myself and will myself on. It's too late to back out now.

"Sara." My voice comes thick and low without any effort to make it that way.

She looks at me, her brows knitting with a mixture of confusion and pent-up frustration.

"Do you ever touch yourself when I'm not there?" I fix an un-yielding stare on the delightful turmoil in her desire-filled eyes.

"Fuck, oh God!" She battles to stop her body washing over the precipice I have brought her to and I marvel again at her will-power.

"Do you imagine your fingers were mine as you slide them through your wetness trying to find release?" Sara is really struggling now and I notice a fresh trickle of fluid seep from within her.

I swallow hard willing my nerve and desire to stay steady.

"Do you?" I demand almost roughly.

She whimpers and I hear the breathy hiss of her reply. "Yesss"

Her answer causes a bolt of unchecked lust to course through to every nerve-ending in my body.

"Show me." I demand triumphantly.

Her head snaps up, eyes wide in shock. "You want me to… to… to… in front of you?" she stutters uncontrollably. I can't believe she didn't see this coming.

I smile back at her trying to keep the facade as cool as a cucumber whilst burning as hot as molten lava underneath. "Yes Sara. Show me how you touch yourself."

The self-assured, confident Sara I'm used to having in my bed is far away and in her place is a whimpering, gibbering, fidgeting wreck. I drag my eyes down to her slick folds and it takes everything I have not to leap up and touch her myself.

It doesn't look like Sara is about to comply any time soon, she just seems totally flabbergasted, so I resort to begging. "Please, Sara. I want so much to watch you."

Torn between her awkwardness and her desire to do what I want, she exhales a long slow breath and lies back on the bed. She brings both her hands to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them.

As I watch her running one hand extremely slowly down her taut stomach, I feel the throbbing bolt of excitement thrum so precisely between my legs. She hesitates one last time, looking up at me before her fingers meet with her full and saturated lips.

She is so slow and precise, her index finger circling her erect clitoris over and over and over again.

It's as if I'm suddenly no longer in control of my body and I find myself unhooking my bra, kneading my breasts and bullets of nipples roughly. I note with slight surprise that I already have one hand in my own pants mimicking Sara's moves on herself.

"Let me hear you Sara. Do you scream for me? Am I right there with you fucking you in your mind?"

Sara's fingers have picked up a frenzied pace, sliding inside her soaked opening, collecting more hot liquid and drawing it up to her engorged clit. Her legs are spread so wide and she thrusts her hips repeatedly upwards.

"Fuck, Cat." she growls, I look up at her but her eyes are screwed shut. "You're so fucking hot, you're making me come."

I can see everything, especially how wet she is. It's running down her thighs onto the sheets. God! I rid myself of my knickers and spread my legs over the arms of the chair. I thrust my fingers inside myself rocking against them and my eyes burn as I watch her.

"Oh, Cat… Yes… oooooohh" she's so close now I can hear it in her frantic cries.

"Fuck, I'm going to come, Cat. I'm going to come… on your face."

Her last three words strike me as if they're lightning.

"Stop!" I yell.

I startled her and she looks up in time to see me remove my sodden fingers from inside myself and clamber onto the bed. There are questions in her eyes as I draw close to her. I wrap an arm under each of her thighs and hold her gaze.

"Sara," I whisper, "I want you to."

Without waiting for it to be too late I bury my face against her, dipping inside her, flicking with my tongue and suckling on the centre of her desire. She grabs fistfuls of the sheet as she thrashes wildly about underneath me. I plunge my tongue inside her again, pulling her down against me, forcing myself deeper. At that moment she finally lets go. She screams out her orgasm, muttering a string of expletives intermingled with my name, over and over. A deluge of hot sticky fluid pours into my mouth and every sense I have is filled with the woman I love. I devour her, licking and sucking, consuming all she offers, as a myriad of little aftershocks rack her body.

I did it!

I took control!

My lady came first!

I crack a jubilant smile and kiss my way leisurely up her sweaty body. Sara, clearly exhausted, pulls me into her arms, which is exactly where I need to be right now. I draw the sheet up over the two of us and we kiss slowly and deeply. She holds me so tenderly, like I'm the most precious thing in the world to her.

Her voice is a mere croak when she finally finds the breath to speak.

"I have _never_ felt anything that powerful, Cat."

I look at her and know every single word is the truth. I can still feel her twitching below me as her body finds its equilibrium. I kiss her lips softly again and she murmurs into my mouth. "I love you." Sara's beautiful eyes close and she drifts into a blissful post-orgasmic slumber.

"I love you too, my gorgeous Sara." I whisper in her ear and nuzzle into her neck. I know I'll be climbing to dizzy heights when my lover wakes but for now I'm more than content to join her in her dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Make me smile - please take a minute to let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
